Out of Kansas
by 7thRaven
Summary: Die Tür wird geöffnet, und du stehst vor mir wie ein verlorenes Kind. In dem viel zu weiten TShirt wirkst du noch schlaksiger als sonst. Man möchte dich beinahe beschützen, so unschuldig siehst du aus... Welch eine Ironie ! ...
1. Crawford

Für mein liebes Ekel Samhain, der geduldig alle meine Stimmungen erträgt, sich bemüht, Interesse für meine Fandoms (so seltsam sie auch sein mögen) zu zeigen und der immer eine Tasse „Seelentee" für mich bereit hält. In gewisser Weise trägt er die „Schuld" an diesem Machwerk – er hat mich nämlich erst vor kurzem aufgefordert, „doch mal was zu schreiben, in dem der Satz '_Ich glaube, wir sind nicht mehr in Kansas, Toto' _auftaucht. Wie du siehst – dein Wunsch ist mit Befehl.

**Disclaimer:** mir gehört nichts, weder Weiß Kreuz noch Schwarz noch 'Der Zauberer von Oz'. Höchstens vielleicht die knarrenden Dielenbretter

**Warnung:** Kitsch, OOC-ness

**Out of Kansas**

Ich höre das sich nähernde Knarren der Dielenbretter, als du barfuß auf meine Zimmertür zutappst. Ganz sicher bist du nicht mehr auf den Beinen. Nicht, dass mich das überraschen würde. Es ist halb zwei Uhr morgens, und du bist gerade erst nach Hause gekommen – weiß der Teufel, von wo.

Ich habe es aufgegeben, dir mit gezielt herbeigeführten Visionen „nachzuspionieren", wie du es auf deine unnachahmlich charmante Art ausdrückst. Du bist ein Profikiller, ein hoch sensitiver Telepath und verdammt noch mal alt genug, um auf dich selbst aufzupassen. Trotzdem bereitet es mir noch immer Schwierigkeiten, einzuschlafen, wenn du nicht zu Hause bist...

Die Tür wird geöffnet, und du stehst vor mir wie ein verlorenes Kind. In dem viel zu weiten T-Shirt wirkst du noch schlaksiger als sonst. Man möchte dich beinahe beschützen, so unschuldig siehst du aus... Welch eine Ironie !

Als du näherkommst, bemerke ich, dass die Schatten unter deinen Augen von verwischtem Kajal stammen_. Unschuld, wie ?_ Wahrscheinlich hast du wieder dieses gräßliche Netz-Tanktop und die verboten enge Lederhose getragen. Manchmal läufst du wirklich herum wie ein Stricher – und du benimmst dich auch so. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch so voller Gegensätze stecken ?

Natürlich weiß ich, was jetzt kommen wird. Aber wenn du mich wieder 'Braddy' nennst, kannst du in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen. „Braddy ? Darf ich bei dir schlafen ?" Wir wissen beide, dass es eigentlich nur eine rhetorische Frage ist. Seufzend schlage ich die Bettdecke zur Seite. „Komm schon her."

Du kommst zu mir und schmiegst dich wie schutzsuchend an mich; du riechst nach Rauch und Dingen, die ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen möchte. _Für wen hast du dich jetzt wieder zur Hure gemacht, Schuldig ?_ Noch sind meine Schilde stark genug, so dass meine Gedankengänge nicht zu dir vordringen. Und laut würde ich dir diese Frage nicht stellen... Vielleicht fürchte ich mich vor der Antwort. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Weiß und Takatori würden es nicht glauben - der gefürchtete Bradley Crawford, eiskalt und gerissen, wird sentimental, sobald sein Killerkollege besoffen bei ihm im Bett liegt und kuscheln möchte.

_Ich glaube, wir sind nicht mehr in Kansas, Toto._ Ich spüre dein leises Lachen an meiner Brust – du hast den Gedanken aufgefangen. Ich werde also in deiner Gegenwart wirklich sentimental... und damit nachlässig. _„Du weisst es noch ?"_ „Hm."

Wie könnte ich das vergessen haben ? Als ich dich zu mir nahm, warst du zwölf, unterernährt und zu klein für dein Alter.

Rosenkreuz... Trotz aller Schikanen, Experimente und Folterungen haben sie es nicht geschafft, dich zu brechen. Wäre es anders gewesen, hätte ich lächelnd zugesehen, wie sie dir die tödliche Injektion setzten.

Nein, ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich war es auch damals nicht. Es war nicht Güte oder Menschenfreundlichkeit, die mich dazu brachte, der Organisation eine hohe Summe für das Leben eines halb wahnsinnigen Nachwuchs-Telepathen zu zahlen.

Man sagte mir, du seist zu stark. Du könntest allein nicht überleben, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren und Amok zu laufen. Nun, sie mussten es wissen – immerhin haben sie dich oft genug bis über die Grenzen der Erschöpfung hinaus getrieben. Ein schwerer Fehler, denn wenn du erschöpft bist, kannst du deine ohnehin erschreckend schwachen Schilde nicht aufrechterhalten. Dann, so hast du es mir einmal erklärt, fühlst du dich, als würden in deinem Kopf mindestens fünfzig Radiosender gleichzeitig abgespielt. Der „Lärm" und der emotionale Stress wiederum machen dich aggressiv... Rosenkreuz verlor eine Menge Trainer, Ärzte und Wissenschaftler, bis sie das begriffen hatten. Und so pumpten sie dich mit Sedativa voll und beschlossen deinen Tod.

Du warst krank und sehr schwach, als ich dich aus dem Labor holte. _„Ja, Schu. Ich weiß es noch."_

Ich erinnere mich genau, wie ich dieses zerbrechliche, federleichte Bündel Mensch, das du warst, in mein Jackett gehüllt und auf meine Arme gehoben habe. Ich erinnere mich an deinen flachen, hastigen Atem, an deine heisere, vom vielen Schreien gebrochene Stimme, an deine kalten Hände, die sich an mir festkrallten und dabei doch so sehr zitterten... Das war der Moment, an dem ich feststellen musste, dass ich nicht mehr in Kansas war – bildlich gesprochen. Denn du warst und bist ein menschliches Minenfeld, schwierig, unvorhersehbar und ganz anders als alles, was ich zu kennen glaubte.

All die Stunden, die ich an deinem Bett gesessen und dich von den lauten, rücksichtslosen Gedanken der Welt abgeschirmt habe. Die Nächte, in denen ich deine Hand hielt, weil du Angst hattest, ich würde dich allein lassen, wenn du einschliefst. Die Wochen, in denen du so krank warst, dass ich schon befürchtete, dein geschwächter Körper könne es nicht mit den Nachwirkungen der Labordrogen aufnehmen. Diese Momente, in denen ich befürchtete, dich zu verlieren. Ich selbst war damals noch sehr jung, und manches Mal fühlte ich mich überfordert...

„_Kontrolljunkie."_ Spöttisch, aber nicht auf deine gewohnte, beissende Art. _„Was willst du ? Bis jetzt hat uns das noch immer den Hals gerettet." „Ja doch, oh großer, allmächtiger Leader."_ Du verlagerst dein Gewicht etwas, und deine Haare kitzeln mich. Beinahe unbewusst greife ich in diese dichte rote Mähne und streiche sacht hindurch. „Schlaf jetzt."

Ja, ich fühlte mich überfordert, vor allem in der Zeit deiner Krankheit. Es mag lachhaft klingen, aber inzwischen verstehe ich, warum meine Mutter mir all diese Geschichten vorgelesen hat, wenn ich wieder einmal mit Masern, Grippe oder Windpocken im Bett lag. Es beruhigt nicht nur das kranke Kind, sondern auch den Vorleser selbst. Und was soll ich sagen ? Du mochtest den „Zauberer von Oz". So sehr, dass ich dir das Buch nicht ein-, sondern insgesamt viermal vorlesen musste. Irgendwann verlor ich die Geduld und forderte dich auf, gefälligst selbst zu lesen; immerhin seist du alt genug.

_Alt genug..._ Du bist zweiundzwanzig und doch in mancher Hinsicht viel älter. Du bist schnell herangereift, legtest dir diese nervtötende Grinsekatzen-Attitüde zu und begannst systematisch, deine Grenzen auszutesten. Sicher, du bist ein Profi. Du arbeitet gewissenhaft und agierst skrupellos – nur, um dich im Privatleben dann wieder pubertärer zu benehmen als Nagi.

Trotzdem rührt es mich auf seltsame Weise, wenn du abends zu mir ins Wohnzimmer kommst, dich auf die Armlehne meines Sessels setzt und mich bittest, dir aus der Zeitung vorzulesen. Ich habe es mit allem versucht – Sport, Lokalpolitik, sogar Börsenberichte – doch du bleibst geduldig sitzen, anmutig ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, und hörst zu. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es dir nicht um den Inhalt meiner Worte geht, sondern darum, meine Stimme zu hören. Selbstverständlich würdest du das nie zugeben. Und doch ist es zu einem Ritual geworden: nachdem Nagi sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hat und du Farfarello im Keller eingeschlossen hast, lesen wir Zeitung.

In den zehn Jahren, die wir nun schon zusammen leben und arbeiten, bist du um vieles stärker geworden, unabhängiger... und, sagen wir es offen, unverschämter. Noch immer verstehe ich dich nicht wirklich. Wenn du deine „besonderen Phasen" hast, würde ich dich manchmal am liebsten in einer unfrankierten Kiste an Rosenkreuz zurückschicken. Mehr als einmal hatte ich den Telefonhörer bereits in der Hand, doch...

Oft frage ich mich, wer von uns beiden den anderen mehr braucht.

Ich sehe hinab auf deinen wilden Haarschopf und schließe die Augen. Für einen Moment genieße ich deine Wärme, deine Wange an meiner Brust und deinen tiefen, ruhigen Atem auf meiner Haut.

Wenn es dämmert, wirst du dich wie immer vorsichtig unter meinem Arm hervorwinden und auf Zehenspitzen zurück in dein eigenes Zimmer schleichen. Ich werde mich wieder einmal schlafend stellen und, wenn du auf den Gang getreten bist, auf das leise, sich entfernende Knarren der Dielenbretter lauschen.

Einige Stunden später werden wir zusammen mit Nagi in der Küche am Frühstückstisch sitzen und so tun, als hätte es diese Nacht nie gegeben. Du wirst deine üblichen geschmacklosen Witze über deine abendlichen Eroberungen von dir geben und versuchen, mir den Start in den Tag so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen. So, wie du es immer tust. Und doch wirst du in der nächsten Nacht wieder zu mir kommen – und ich werde auf dich warten.


	2. Schuldig

**2: Schuldig  
**

Es ist erst halb zwei, doch ich fühle mich, als hätte mich jemand den gesamten Weg von der Disco bis hier an den Haaren hinter sich her geschleift. Irgendwie macht mir das alles keinen Spass mehr – schließlich regst du dich nicht einmal mehr auf.

Wütend feuere ich das zerfetzte Tanktop (_Dieser verfluchte Idiot ! Das Teil war teuer..._) in die Ecke, gefolgt von der Lederhose, die du so sehr hasst. Natürlich ist genau das der Grund, warum ich sie trage... Ich greife nach dem T-Shirt, das ich irgendwann einmal aus deinem Wäschekorb entführt habe, und zögere einen Moment. Du hast es nie zurückhaben wollen... wahrscheinlich, weil ich es getragen habe. Der Gedanke tut weh, schmerzt beinahe körperlich. „Scheiße !" Mit dieser zugegeben nicht sehr intelligenten Äußerung ziehe ich mir besagtes Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und mache drei Schritte auf das Bett zu. Im Halbdunkel meines Zimmers wirkt es sehr groß und irgendwie kalt.

Ich hasse die Nacht. Ich hasse es, allein zu sein, allein mit meinen Erinnerungen und Gedanken. Natürlich würde ich es niemals zugeben, doch ich fürchte die Dunkelheit. Zu viel Dunkelheit in mir...

Okay, es ist also wieder mal eine _dieser_ Nächte. Seufzend trete ich wieder auf den Flur und schleiche mich zu deiner Tür, sorgsam die am lautesten knarrenden Dielenbretter vermeidend. Einen Moment lang verharre ich, lege die Fingerspitzen an das kühle Holz und schließe die Augen. Ich sollte mir das wirklich abgewöhnen... irgendwie ist es peinlich... Und trotzdem betrete ich dein Zimmer.

Du sitzt aufrecht im Bett, fast so, als hättest du mich bereits erwartet. Ein guter Witz. Früher hast du dich geärgert, hast mir Vorhaltungen gemacht und mich mit deinen Visionen bespitzelt. Nicht einmal diese Mühe machst du dir mehr...

„Braddy ? Darf ich bei dir schlafen ?" Ich rechne mit einem gereizten „Nenn mich gefälligst Crawford", doch du scheinst heute in einer umgänglichen Stimmung zu sein. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schlägst du die Bettdecke zur Seite. „Komm schon her." Keine Diskussionen mehr heute Abend... ähm, Morgen ? Schade eigentlich. Ich mag es, dich aus der Reserve zu locken. Dann musst du dich zur Abwechslung mal mit mir beschäftigen. Immerhin – du lässt mich in dein Bett.

Ehe du es dir vielleicht noch anders überlegst, krieche ich zu die unter die Decke und kuschle mich an dich. Dein Körper ist so schön warm, nicht wie meiner, der mir bei meinem letzten Liebhaber den wenig liebevollen Spitznamen „Frostbeule" eingebracht hat. Ich mag deinen Geruch so sehr...

_Für wen hast du dich jetzt wieder zur Hure gemacht, Schuldig ?_

Willst du das wirklich wissen ? Wohl nicht, sonst hättest du die Frage laut gestellt. Würde es dich interessieren, dass er dir ähnlich gesehen hat ? Dass sein Lächeln mich an deines erinnert hat ? Ich vermute, eher weniger.

Ja, ich könnte tiefer in deine Gedanken vordringen, um herauszufinden, was du von mir hältst. Deine Schilde sind nicht halb so stark, wie du denkst... Doch ich habe es mir abgewöhnt, in deinen Gedanken herumzuschnüffeln. Erstens kostet es mich zu viel Kraft, und zweitens... kommt es mir irgendwie _falsch_ vor.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann ich ein fast hysterisches Kichern unterdrücken. _Rette sich, wer kann – ein gefühlsduseliger Killer._ Und dann ist da auch noch Punkt drei: eigentlich will ich gar nicht wissen, wie du über mich denkst. Um noch genauer zu sein... ich habe Angst, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Verdammt, ja, ich habe Angst. Deine Ruhe ist das einzige, was mich in dieser wirren, lauten Welt bei halbwegs klarem Verstand hält. Das Wissen, dass du mich abstoßend findest, könnte ich nicht verkraften. Dann verstecke ich mich lieber hinter Träumen und Halbwahrheiten. Eine gute Strategie, die wohl auch dazu beigetragen hat, dass ich das Labor überlebt habe. Hätte ich mich damals nicht in meine Traumwelt geflüchtet, wäre ich dort unweigerlich zugrunde gegangen...

_Ich glaube, wir sind nicht mehr in Kansas, Toto._ Du liebe Güte ! Daran denkst du noch ? Nach all den Jahren ? Erinnerungen werden wach, und unwillkürlich muss ich nun doch lachen._„Du weisst es noch ?"_, erkundige ich mich neugierig. Ein Ausdruck, der beinahe ein Lächeln sein könnte, zieht über dein Gesicht. „Hm."

Dieser Mangel an kühlen Bemerkungen kann nur eines bedeuten: auch du wirst wieder einmal von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Bedeutet sie dir das selbe wie mir ? Wohl kaum.

Du hast nur einen Auftrag von SZ ausgeführt. Eine simple Sache: du solltest einen Telepathen für dein zukünftiges Team finden. Für mich war es weit mehr, denn an dem Tag, der mein letzter hätte sein sollen... traf ich dich. Zunächst hatte ich Angst vor dir; Leute in weißen Kitteln waren schon schlimm genug, aber Männer in Anzügen bedeuteten unweigerlich nur noch mehr Schmerzen und weitere Tests. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen wurdest du weder laut noch grob. Selbst deine Gedanken waren ruhig wie ein murmelnder Wasserlauf... nicht, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt so etwas schon einmal gesehen hätte.

Du warst der erste, für den ich mehr als ein Experiment mit einer Kennnummer war. Dafür bin ich dir noch heute dankbar.

„_Ja, Schu. Ich weiß es noch."_ Die beinahe zärtliche Anrede treibt mir unwillkürlich Schauer über den Rücken. Können wir nicht immer so miteinander umgehen ? Immerhin haben wir bereits viel zusammen erlebt.

Du kennst mich vielleicht besser als ich selbst. Schließlich hast du alles gesehen: meine Tränen, meine Angst, meine Verzweiflung... meinen Zorn, meinen Hass... und meine Resignation, als ich beschloss, dass ich mit dieser Welt und all den Stimmen nicht zurechtkommen würde. Ja, du hast alles gesehen – und doch nie etwas dazu gesagt. In jener Nacht hast du mir das Küchenmesser aus der Hand genommen, mich in mein Bett getragen und mir ein Schlafmittel verabreicht. Wie so oft hast du dann meine Hand gehalten, bis ich eingeschlafen war. Wir haben nie wirklich darüber geredet. So weit ich mich erinnere, war dein einziger Kommentar „Ich lasse dich nicht gehen."

Schon, als du mich gerade aus dem Labor geholt hattest, wolltest du mich nicht „gehen" lassen. Es war, als würdest du es als persönliches Versagen ansehen, falls ich es wagen sollte, zu sterben. Wieder muß ich grinsen.

„_Kontrolljunkie."_ Hoffentlich begreifst du, dass ich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht auf Streit aus bin. Und tatsächlich fällt deine Antwort erstaunlich friedfertig aus. _„Was willst du ? Bis jetzt hat uns das noch immer den Hals gerettet."_ Dem habe ich nichts entgegenzusetzen._ „Ja doch, oh großer, allmächtiger Leader."_

Fast trotzig schmiege ich mich noch etwas dichter an dich. Überrascht spüre ich deine Hand in meinem Haar. „Schlaf jetzt." Mhm... Wenn du noch ein bißchen weiterstreichelst, schlafe ich gleich wirklich ein. Irgendwie ist mir danach zumute, zu schnurren.

Es sind diese Momente, die mir die Kraft geben, weiterzuleben. Die Momente, in denen du wieder für mich da bist, so wie früher. In denen ich nicht der nervtötende Telepath für dich bin, sondern einfach... ich. Wir haben uns im Laufe der Jahre beide verändert, und das nicht immer zu unserem Vorteil.

Ich habe damals angefangen, gegen dich zu rebellieren, weil ich wollte, dass du nicht mehr das schutzbedürftige Kind in mir siehst, sondern einen Ebenbürtigen. Aber – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen – ging der Schuss nach hinten los. Du zogst dich von mir zurück und wandest dich statt dessen Nagi zu.

Gut, der Kleine brauchte Fürsorge. Aber dass wir uns deswegen so auseinander leben mussten ? Je mehr du dich zurückzogst, desto aggressiver wurden meine Methoden. Ein klassischer Teufelskreis.

Du weisst meine Arbeit zu schätzen, doch ich will wieder mehr für dich sein als ein funktionelles Element.

Wenn ich dir nur sagen könnte, dass du deine Maske für mich nicht tragen musst ! Irgendwie ist es ein bisschen wie in dieser Geschichte, die du mir damals vorgelesen hast. Das Kind, dass sich voll auf den großen, mächtigen Zauberer verlassen hat, muss plötzlich feststellen, dass dieser hinter allem Brimborium, mit dem er sich umgibt, nichts weiter als ein Mensch ist.

Nein, Brad, du bist für mich schon lange nicht mehr der strahlende Held, der du damals für mich gewesen bist. Ich habe dich mit all deinen Fehlern und Macken kennengelernt – und sie stören mich nicht. Der Mensch, der du wirklich bist, gefällt mir besser als die Fassade.

Und so genieße ich diese raren Momente der Nähe. Ich glaube, du brauchst sie auch. Warum sonst würdest du mir immer wieder geduldig aus der Zeitung vorlesen, obwohl du genau weisst, wie sehr mich dieser ganze Kram langweilt ? Ich denke, dir ist klar, dass es mir nicht um die Entwicklung des Dow Jones oder die Teebeutelweitwurfmeisterschaft in Wladiwostok geht. Selbst wenn du mir aus dem Telefonbuch vorlesen würdest – ich würde dir noch immer zuhören. Denn ich wüßte genau, dass du es nur für mich tun würdest.

Wie üblich, werden wir auch diese Nacht totschweigen. Es ist ein unausgesprochenes Abkommen zwischen uns, niemals über „diese Momente" zu sprechen. Also werde ich beim Frühstück wieder so unausstehlich sein, wie es von mir erwartet wird, und du wirst mir über den Rand deiner „Financial Times" hinweg gelegentlich eisige Blicke zuwerfen. Auch gut. So lange du mich auch in der nächsten Nacht nicht wegschickst... So lange werde ich die Kraft haben, weiterzukämpfen.


End file.
